Two Halves
by TwilightKitsune1-REBORN
Summary: Oz can't help but think about the ten years he missed.


**Summary:** Oz can't help but think about the ten years he missed.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pandora Hearts_, it is soul property of Jun Mochizuki. Any characters, scenes, or events that occurred/appeared in the anime or manga are soul property of Jun Mochizuki. This work is of my own creation and posted for others enjoyment and I am making no profit from this story.

**Warnings: **shounen**-**ai, OOC-ness, one-shot

…You Have Been Warned…

**Two Halves  
By:TwilightKitsune1**

It hurt some days to always be so strong, to always smile. Most never even bothered to try and look past the whimsical nature that was Oz Bezarius. Most people that is, except of course for those golden eyes that always seemed to be watching him. No matter what happened or where he was Oz knew those golden eyes would always find him and see past any of those joyful masks he put up. Always Oz sought Gilbert out, needing him by his side, as Gilbert always sought Oz out wanting nothing more then to stay by Oz's side.

They were two halves of one whole.

They held the other up when the other was too weak to stand; they are one another's support so it is only natural as Oz stands at the window over looking the town he can't help his eyes wander back into the room to where Gilbert sat on the couch reading some unknown book. Oz felt a tug at his heart as he looked at Gilbert sitting there. Once Gilbert had been so much smaller and frail then Oz was and he was always chasing after Oz, but now Gilbert was a man and his body was so much bigger and stronger and it didn't seem as though he chased after him as much. Gilbert still stood beside him yes, but it seemed different somehow and that thought brought more pain to his heart then he cared to admit.

It had been ten years for Gilbert, ten long and lonely years, but for Oz time had stood still and it had only seemed no more then a few days if that long. Oz had wanted so desperately to return but he couldn't help but wonder to himself if he could have tried harder or done more to return sooner so he wouldn't have missed so much… So much… Ten years worth of time he had missed…

"Oz?" His name snapped him out of his thoughts and brought him back to reality, his smile re-plastering itself on his face as he looked up. Gilbert had stopped reading, the book now lay closed on his lap, as he stared at him from the couch. No longer was it 'Young Master' but 'Oz'.

The thought of how much time he had missed slipped passed again and he couldn't help but feel that now familiar tug at his heart again. Oz quickly turned away to look out window and face away from Gilbert so he didn't see; away from those knowing golden eyes. "It's nothing." Oz said quickly brushing off the unspoken question.

Gilbert's eyes narrowed and he sat the book down on the couch before he got up. "Master Oz, what's the matter?"

Oz felt his shoulders tremble slightly and he tried to hide it, to turn and smile, but it was that one tremble that had Oz in Gilbert's arms before he could even move or say a word. "Gil?" Oz asked as he was shocked by the sudden embrace.

Gilbert didn't let go, he didn't relent, his hold only tightening around Oz. "Just for right now I don't care if you see me holding you, knowing that I'm holding you… Oz please, ten years I have wanted nothing more then to be by your side… Do not be upset or saddened you missed those years."

"How?" Oz asked finally turning himself in Gilbert's arms to face him but those arms stayed strong encircling him.

"Because I've always seen you Master Oz, even when you didn't want to be seen I saw you."

"Gil…" tears filled Oz's eyes and he buried his face into Gilbert's chest, the arms tightening to hold him closer.

Ten years passed and those golden eyes still watch him, still know him better then anyone. Ten years have passed and they are still two halves of one whole. Oz couldn't remember what made him worry about those lost years in the first place because now he was back and they had the rest of their lives to be together.

**-END-**

**A/N:** Thus ends my first _Pandora Hearts_ fanfiction. I wanted to make it more Oz/Gil but I guess this will do for now, I hope you guys liked it. I really liked writing this story even though it was a quick One-Shot I still think it turned out pretty well. I know Alice wasn't involved in this story at all, I was thinking of having her pop in and ruin Oz and Gilbert's little moment together, but it just didn't flow and would have just ruined the fluff and I write fluff so rarely. I'm so proud!

As always R&R!


End file.
